She Wolf
by Romy92
Summary: Tenía un secreto que ocultar, un secreto que la había acompañado toda su vida y que nadie más podía conocer. Tenía un marido y dos hijos que proteger. Pero cuando el peligro y las ansias de libertad de la loba fueron mayores que el amor, lo único que pudo hacer fue escapar. Alice&Jasper. AU. One-Shot.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.
**

 **One Shot inspirado en la canción _She Wolf_ de David Guetta y Sia. **

* * *

**-She wolf-**

Tenía que correr, tenía que huir aunque los pulmones le estallaran; aunque la cabeza le diera vueltas y estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Las patas le temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguidas y por la presión constante que suponía el no dejar de correr. Jadeaba sin descanso, sintiendo el viento helado chocando como cuchillas contra su rostro y su hocico, pero no le importó. En su cabeza solo sabía que debía correr. Estaba amaneciendo, quedaba apenas una hora para que el sol saliera y lo iluminara todo, por eso debía darse prisa antes de que alguien, de que Jasper, se diera cuenta. Ya no la seguían. Lo habían hecho durante gran parte de la noche pero al final, como siempre, había podido darles esquinazo y, si tenía suerte, todavía podría salvarse.

Justo antes de llegar al pueblo se detuvo, extenuada, y cerró los ojos dejando que esa parte animal que ciertas veces, más de las que ella hubiera deseado, la invadía se alejara, devolviéndole su cuerpo humano. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, como siempre le sucedía, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de discernir si le ocurría a causa del frío porque estaba desnuda, del miedo o de la rabia. Agradeció el hecho de que a esas horas todavía no hubiera nadie despierto en el pueblo; además, la mitad de los hombres se encontraban todavía en el bosque, buscándola a ella. Intentando darle caza. Pero no estaba preocupada; no mucho, al menos. Volvería a nevar y la nieve ocultaría sus huellas más pronto o más tarde, así que por el momento volvía a estar a salvo.

Se apresuró a entrar en su casa sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dirigiéndose deprisa a la cocina. Puso un barreño con agua a calentar y después se cubrió con una manta, intentando templarse hasta que pudiera meterse en la bañera. Pero debía actuar deprisa, Jasper podría volver en cualquier momento. Mientras el agua seguía caldeándose se asomó a la habitación de los niños y se aseguró de que estaban bien, dormidos y a salvo, y sin ni siquiera acercarse a ellos por temor a hacerles daño sin querer, pues su loba seguía demasiado cerca de la superficie, cerró la puerta con sigilo. Cuando el agua estuvo caliente la echó en la bañera y después se metió ella, aliviándose sus doloridos músculos al instante. Pero no podía relajarse, por lo que se apresuró a limpiarse el cabello y la suciedad del cuerpo producto de su escapada nocturna y, una vez terminó, se deshizo del agua sucia, se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama para fingir que dormía y que lo había hecho durante gran parte de la noche.

Aquel día se había arriesgado demasiado, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más de lo habitual y había estado a punto de pagarlo muy caro. Y todo por unas cuantas malditas gallinas. Pero se había sentido inquieta durante todo el día y había sido consciente de lo que eso significaba. Lo había sabido prácticamente desde que nació. Había sabido que era diferente; que era un monstruo. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a la mayoría de edad que sufrió la primera transformación. Esa quemazón que surgía desde lo más profundo de su pecho, esos pensamientos oscuros y llenos de sangre que la invadían y la convertían en una auténtica bestia, el pelaje blanco que la envolvía y esas garras negras y afiladas capaces de destrozarle la garganta a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Y lo que más le aterraba era que esa persona casi siempre había sido Jasper.

Al principio no había sido demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, pero a medida que fueron pasando los años fue aprendiendo a mantener su capacidad de raciocinio cuando se transformaba. Al menos mínimamente. Por eso sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que algún día le darían caza y acabarían con ella. Pero sus instintos seguían siendo mayores, no lo podía evitar. Cuando su loba quería salir a la superficie no le quedaba otra opción que dejarla libre.

En el pueblo llevaban casi cinco años yendo tras ella, intentando sin éxito terminar con su existencia. Sin embargo, muchas familias se habían marchado ya por temor a la Bestia, como solían llamarla, por miedo a ser los siguientes en caer en sus garras. Las partidas de caza se habían hecho más frecuentes en las últimas semanas, al mismo tiempo que su loba luchaba por salir a la superficie cada vez con más asiduidad. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Por más que al principio de sus transformaciones se hubiera odiado al no entender por qué le sucedía tal cosa a ella, Alice había aprendido también a amar a su otra parte, a su parte oscura y salvaje aunque en momentos puntuales como ese la odiara de nuevo. Porque tenía una familia, un esposo que la amaba y unos hijos preciosos que le alegraban los días. Y, en alguna parte recóndita de su alma, bien escondida, sabía que tarde o temprano debería marcharse porque no podría seguir controlándola.

El estruendo que provocó la puerta principal al abrirse la asustó, pensando en un principio que la habían descubierto. Jasper entró corriendo en la habitación y ella se incorporó en la cama, espantada al ver sus ojos muy abiertos. Resollaba, estaba sucio y su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y enmarañado. Pero claro, se había pasado la noche dándole caza a una bestia. A ella.

— ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó ella más tranquila cuando vio que todo seguía igual que antes. Su esposo seguía sin saber la verdad.

Jasper respiró hondo y se acercó a su mujer, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Le colocó una mano en la mejilla y Alice solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

—Temía que ese monstruo hubiera llegado hasta aquí —le explicó él agitado—. ¿Cómo están los niños?

Alice tragó saliva e intentó sonreír, pero no fue capaz. Odiaba mentirle, pero no podía hacer nada más.

—Bien, aún están dormidos. Y así han estado toda la noche.

Suponía que había sido así porque sus hijos habían pasado solos muchas horas, y agradecía al cielo que no se hubieran despertado en ningún momento y hubieran advertido su soledad.

—Me alegro, más vale que no sepan nada. ¿Tú has podido dormir algo?

—No mucho —musitó. Por lo menos aquello no era mentira—. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró él antes de darle un beso en la frente—. No permitiré que esa bestia se acerque a vosotros, de eso puedes estar segura.

A Alice le temblaron los labios, igual que cada vez que él se refería a ella de ese modo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Jasper no podía saberlo, no sabía si por su propio bien o por el de él, pero no podía decírselo. Su esposo jamás lo entendería.

—Me voy a asear un poco; intenta dormir, cariño —le pidió Jasper, pero sin hacerle caso Alice se puso en pie.

—Te voy a calentar el agua.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es. Has estado fuera toda la noche protegiendo al pueblo, creo que es lo mínimo que debo hacer.

Jasper le sonrió y respiró hondo, saliendo de la habitación tras ella. Su marido les echó un vistazo a los niños asegurándose de que aún dormían y después se sentó en su sillón tras resoplar.

—Ha sido una noche dura.

Alice no quería hablar de ella porque ya lo sabía. Su esposo era el segundo al mando de la partida de caza, pues años atrás había formado parte del ejército y era un hombre experimentado en la batalla. Así que tras una votación hecha por el alcalde, el líder indiscutible, y los demás hombres, habían decidido que Jasper se convirtiera en su mano derecha. La gran mayoría de noches desde hacía unas semanas solían reunirse todos los hombres que formaban parte de la cacería para debatir estrategias y movimientos contra la Bestia, por lo que Alice solía quedarse sola con los niños. Sin embargo, el día anterior había sido consciente de que no podía negarle más salidas a la loba, y en cuando su marido se hubo marchado de casa y sus niños se hubieron dormido, ella había escapado por la puerta trasera. En aquella ocasión solo había acabado con unas pocas gallinas, pero en sus peores momentos, y siempre sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, se había llevado por delante a personas inocentes, terminando con sus vidas de maneras terribles que ni tan solo se atrevía a recordar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a ese monstruo. Creo que se está haciendo fuerte.

Alice apretó los puños y se apresuró a llenar la tina para que su marido pudiera asearse.

— ¿Crees que… ahora es más peligroso que antes?

—Lo que creo es que nadie está salvo aquí. Esta noche solo han sido unas pocas gallinas, pero imagínate que algún día llega hasta casa, contigo y los niños dentro.

Alice cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, deseando apartar de su mente la horrible imagen de sus hijos heridos por su culpa o… algo peor. Al principio, al inicio de su transformación, la gente pensaba que se trataba solo de un lobo perdido que había llegado hasta el pueblo desorientado, pero poco a poco los rumores de que aquel animal estaba maldito se habían hecho más y más grandes hasta que empezaron a morir vecinos y se dio por sentado que así era. Se decía incluso que era compañero del mismísimo demonio y que jamás se detendría hasta terminar con todo el pueblo, que no había forma de detenerle y que estaban todos condenados.

Pero ni Jasper ni los demás hombres creían tales patrañas; opinaban que eran cuentos de viejas. Sin embargo, todos eran conscientes de que se estaban enfrentando a una criatura que, de alguna manera, no era solo un lobo.

—No digas eso, por favor —le pidió Alice señalándole que el agua ya estaba lista.

Jasper se despojó de la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente, fijándose entonces en que el largo cabello de su esposa también estaba húmedo.

— ¿Tú también te has bañado? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí… No podía dormir y he pensado que sería lo mejor para relajarme —volvió a mentir sin apenas mirarle, colocándose detrás de él para poder frotarle la espalda—. Pero no ha funcionado.

Jasper se restregó los ojos con los dedos y suspiró.

—Podrías haberme esperado y nos habríamos relajado juntos —intentó bromear él consiguiendo que su esposa se riera entre dientes.

—Tienes razón. Otro día me lo pensaré antes —le aseguró ella justo antes de inclinarse para darle un beso en el cuello.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás pidiéndole en silencio otro beso y ella se lo dio, feliz de poder hacerlo. Lo amaba tanto que el solo hecho de pensar en dejarle, a él y a sus hijos, la rompía en pedazos. Pero era plenamente consciente de que quizá a la larga sería lo mejor para todos.

—He pensado que deberías llevarte a los niños si la cosa empeora —le explicó él mientras se limpiaba los brazos y las piernas con esmero.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Llevármelos a dónde?

—Lejos. A cualquier pueblo que esté lo bastante alejado de aquí como para que ese monstruo no pueda llegar nunca hasta vosotros.

Alice sintió cómo la loba se revolví dentro ella, deseando salir para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Pero Jasper no era su enemigo, era su esposo. A veces tenía la sensación de que el animal que habitaba dentro de ella le hablaba, aunque quizá era solo su conciencia, y en aquel instante le estaba gritando lo que su marido le haría si la encontraba transformada en el bosque. La mataría sin más miramientos, sin importarle quién fuera en realidad. Pero… ¿y si lo supiera? ¿Qué haría él entonces? ¿Sería capaz de acabar con ella de todas formas?

—No sé si es buena idea, Jasper.

Él se volteó en la tina hasta que pudo quedar cara a cara con ella y le dedicó una mirada de estupefacción.

—Claro que es buena idea. La mala idea sería quedarse aquí.

En aquel instante Alice quiso decirle que el hecho de llevarse a los niños lejos no los alejaría del peligro; al contrario. Quiso gritárselo a la cara, pero no fue capaz. Por el contrario le preguntó:

—Pero… ¿qué pasaría contigo?

—Yo me quedaría aquí para dar caza de una buena vez a ese animal.

—Jasper… Hace muchos años que intentáis cazarle y no habéis podido. No quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan sin ti.

—Ya veo la confianza que tienes depositada en mí.

— ¡No es por eso! —casi gruñó ella poniéndose en pie, dejando a Jasper atónito. Intentó ponerle remedio cuanto antes—. Pero… no quiero marcharme sin ti.

No quería marcharse del pueblo porque hacerlo no iba a solucionar nada. Si se iban, la loba volvería a aparecer tarde o temprano, en cualquier pueblo que estuvieran, jamás podría mantenerla dentro de ella para siempre y la historia se volvería a repetir hasta que alguien empezara a atar cabos y entendiera lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Alice, tienes que tener confianza. Todo el mundo se está marchando del pueblo y no pienso dejar que corráis más peligro, ni tú ni los niños.

En aquel instante ambos escucharon ruidos y risas provenientes de la habitación en la que dormían sus hijos, por lo que Alice agradeció en silencio aquella distracción.

—Parece que ya están despiertos. Voy a verles —dijo, y se apresuró a alejarse de Jasper para no tener que seguir hablando de aquel tema.

Nada más entrar en la habitación sonrió al ver a sus dos niños jugando en la cama; Timothy tumbado mientras Diane intentaba subirse sobre él a pesar de que su hermano no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, los dos se estaban riendo casi a carcajadas.

—Buenos días, pequeños míos —los saludó Alice acercándose a ellos para rodearlos en un gran abrazo y llenarles el rostro de besos.

— ¡Mamiiii! —gritaron ambos llenos de felicidad al verla e hicieron lo propio con ella, regalándole caricias y besos que le rompieron un poco más el corazón. ¿Cómo podría separarse de ellos?

Solo tenían cuatro años, y al ser mellizos se querían y se protegían con locura aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaran entre peleas y llantos. Ambos habían llenado las vidas de sus padres con una inmensa felicidad a pesar de que los primeros meses tras su nacimiento habían tenido a Alice en vilo. ¿Qué sucedería si su loba la obligaba a salir una noche mientras Jasper no estuviera? ¿Qué sería de sus bebés? No obstante, su animal interior le dio tregua; fue como si entendiera que sus hijos necesitaban constantemente los cuidados de su madre y dejó de importunarla durante unos meses. Pero cuando los niños fueron lo bastante mayores como para no necesitarla obligatoriamente, no tardó en volver a aparecer. Por ese motivo Alice había tenido que aprender a vivir cuidando de sus hijos, intentando hacer feliz a su esposo y consintiendo a la loba, a la que más de una vez le habría encantado poder arrancar de su vida. Pero formaba parte de ella, era algo que no podía negar ni mucho menos destruir.

— ¿Tenéis hambre? —les preguntó dejándolos en el suelo.

— ¡Sí!

—Vamos, os prepararé el desayuno. Papá está fuera.

Los dos niños echaron a correr al escucharla y ella aprovechó ese momento a solas para sentarse en la cama. Segundos después oyó a sus hijos reírse y la voz de Jasper, que ya estaba jugando con ellos, por lo que Alice apretó los puños y cerró los ojos cuando le sobrevinieron las lágrimas. No sabía qué iba a tener que hacer ni mucho menos cómo. Porque sí, era consciente de que tarde o temprano la loba la controlaría por completo y no se contentaría solo con salir en noches puntuales. En las últimas semanas había tenido que escaparse al bosque casi cada noche, siguiendo las órdenes del animal que cada vez estaba más inquieto. Tarde o temprano lo desearía todo, y Alice no podría hacer más que dárselo.

Intentando dejar esos pensamientos a un lado se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, percatándose de que Jasper ya se había terminado de bañar, de que había vaciado la tina y de que ya estaba incluso vestido.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con sus hijos y con sus muñecos de trapo.

—Sí, bastante.

Alice asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Se apresuró a preparar el desayuno para todos y disfrutó de la comida y de la compañía de su familia, de esa a la que pronto debería decir adiós. Al terminar se dio cuenta de que su marido parecía cansado, por lo que tras recoger la mesa se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Has pasado la noche en vela.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien dormir un poco —asintió él poniéndose en pie y sonriéndole a su esposa.

—Me llevaré a los niños a comprar y a dar un paseo, así no te molestaremos.

—Pero si nunca me molestáis, al contrario.

Alice sintió entonces la calidez que siempre la invadía cuando estaba con Jasper y volvió a recordar por qué lo amaba tanto. Nunca había sido de otro modo, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a ella. Habían crecido juntos, pues habían sido vecinos desde que nacieron, así que de niños pasaban casi cada día el uno junto al otro, corriendo y saltando por el pueblo como dos verdaderos compañeros de aventuras. Por aquel entonces Alice ya se sentía tremendamente atraída por el bosque y por todos sus secretos, y a pesar de que sus mayores siempre les habían prohibido entrar solos en su espesura, más de una vez habían desobedecido sus órdenes juntos.

No fue hasta que se transformó en lobo por primera vez que comprendió qué era lo que tanto la cautivaba del bosque; esa libertad, esa frescura y esas ansias de vivir libremente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Lo había sentido al convertirse en la loba, pero cuando volvió a ser humana se percató de que no era eso lo que ella, la persona, quería. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, el animal se había hecho cada vez más y más presente en su vida y… ya no podía ignorarla por más tiempo.

Alice abrazó a su marido con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, intentando transmitirle todo su amor en ese gesto que le fue devuelto sin ninguna especie de titubeo.

—Sé que últimamente os dejo solos muchas noches —escuchó que le decía él al oído—. Pero cuando capturemos a esa bestia te juro que no me volveré a marchar de vuestro lado.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior cuando le empezó a temblar y asintió en silencio, sin saber qué responderle.

—Todo terminará muy pronto —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró Jasper separándose de ella justo antes de darle un beso en los labios—. Piensa en lo que te he dicho antes, ¿de acuerdo? En lo de llevarte a los niños.

—Jasper…

—Solo piénsalo, Alice. Por favor.

Ella volvió a asentir a pesar de que no tenía nada que pensar. No se iba a llevar a sus hijos a ninguna parte porque no solucionaría nada. Sin embargo, volvió a besar a su marido y, dedicándole una sonrisa fingida, tomó las manitas de sus hijos y los vistió para llevárselos a comprar mientras Jasper descansaba.

Una vez salieron los tres de casa se dirigieron a los puestos de legumbres y de carne que solían poner cada día en el mercado. Las vecinas les regalaron dulces a los niños, como solían hacer siempre, y después de haber adquirido todo lo necesario para aquel día, Alice se llevó a sus hijos a dar un pequeño paseo. Sin percatarse de lo que hacía se detuvo justo frente al gallinero en el que había entrado la noche anterior. No había nevado más, por lo que todavía podían verse algunas manchas de sangre en la nieve y las plumas de las gallinas que había matado. Con el corazón encogido hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero el propietario del gallinero, un hombre entrado en años y calvo, les salió al paso, asustándola.

—Otra vez esa maldita Bestia —rezongó con el ceño fruncido—. Si no tomamos medidas drásticas pronto ya podemos despedirnos de este mundo.

Alice rodeó los cuerpecitos de sus hijos con sus brazos y los apretó contra sus costados, intentando que no se inquietaran.

—Por favor, estás asustando a mis niños —le increpó sintiendo que la loba volvía a revolverse en su interior.

—Solo digo la verdad. Menos mal que los cazadores se dieron cuenta rápido de lo que sucedía, si no aparte de las gallinas podría haberse llevado a alguno de los niños.

— ¡Basta! Ni siquiera lo menciones.

—No puedes protegerlos, ni a nosotros ni a nadie. Nadie está salvo en este pueblo. Si ese monstruo vuelve por aquí esta noche, cualquiera puede ser su próxima víctima.

—Mami… —casi sollozó Timothy mirando al hombre de las gallinas con temor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Alice tomó las manos de sus hijos y se los llevó de allí, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿Por qué había vuelto al gallinero, y encima con los niños?

Los condujo hasta la plaza y se sentó en uno de los asientos de madera que había en el centro de la misma, colocándose a sus hijos en su regazo, uno en cada pierna.

—No os preocupéis, ese hombre es un viejo loco —quiso quitarle importancia a las palabras del propietario de las gallinas para que sus hijos no se asustaran, pero sabía que en el fondo ese individuo tenía razón.

—Pero… ¿qué les ha pasado a las gallinas? —le preguntó Diane con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Habrá sido un zorro; no tenéis nada que temer.

—Pero mami… —intervino Timothy entonces—. Ese hombre ha dicho la Bestia. ¿Ha sido la Bestia?

Sus hijos no eran tontos, y que fueran pequeños no significaba que no se dieran cuenta de las cosas. Obviamente habían escuchado mil veces a su padre hablando de la supuesta Bestia, así que era de esperar que tarde o temprano sacaran el tema a colación. Ya no tenía sentido mentirles.

—Creo que sí, cariño, pero no tenéis que tener miedo. La… Bestia jamás os hará daño —les aseguró con la voz entrecortada, acercándolos hasta que pudo besarles las cabezas—. Jamás os hará daño porque mamá se ocupará de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos niños asintieron en silencio y se acurrucaron contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose seguros sin entender realmente lo que su madre les estaba diciendo.

—Sabéis que mamá os quiere muchísimo, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Alice sintiendo que el nudo de angustia que había estado toda la mañana en su garganta se hacía más y más grande.

—Sí —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Y sabéis que haría todo lo posible por protegeros, ¿no?

—Sí.

Los estrechó contra su cuerpo cuando una lágrima se le escapó y se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Se la secó deprisa para no alertar ni preocupar a sus hijos.

—Si os cuento un secreto… ¿me prometéis que nunca se lo diréis a nadie, ni siquiera a papá?

Los niños asintieron en silencio, emocionados por conocer el secreto que les iba a revelar su madre y por lo importantes que eso les hizo sentir.

—Es un secreto muy, muy grande, así que de verdad no se lo podéis contar a nadie —cuando sus hijos negaron con la cabeza muy deprisa sonrió—. No quiero que os asustéis, pero… mamá conoce a… la Bestia.

Sus hijos abrieron mucho los ojos, estupefactos.

—Pero no es mala, ni tampoco es un monstruo —prosiguió ella en voz baja, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo—. Es una loba.

— ¿Una loba? —le preguntó Timothy anonadado.

—Sí. Una loba blanca .

—Pero… le hace daño a la gente y a las gallinas —intervino Diane escéptica.

Alice respiró hondo y acarició el cabello rubio de sus niños. Esa parte iba a ser más difícil de explicar.

—A veces no es consciente de lo que hace, cariño. Ahora está muy asustada porque sabe que los cazadores quieren atraparla. Por eso… mamá tiene que protegerla.

— ¿Porque es tu amiga?

—Sí —fue la única forma sencilla que se le ocurrió para explicárselo a sus hijos—. Mamá… deberá marcharse un tiempo. Pero no estaréis solos porque papá se quedará con vosotros. ¿Verdad que lo entendéis? —insistió, necesitando saber sus respuestas. No quería mentirles y que crecieran sin saber por qué su madre se marchó sin más, creyendo quizá que no los quería y que no les importaba. Porque ellos, junto a su padre, eran su vida entera.

—Sí —respondieron los dos a la vez de nuevo.

—Sois lo que más quiero en este mundo, pequeños, y aunque no esté con vosotros… siempre os querré —repitió sin poder evitar que se le desbordaran las lágrimas, por lo que hundió el rostro en sus cabecitas y lloró, apretándolos contra su cuerpo.

Cuando sus hijos nacieron Alice tuvo miedo de que alguno de los dos fuera como ella, pero por el momento ni Timothy ni Diane habían dado señal alguna de sentirse atraídos por el bosque ni nada por el estilo, por lo que supuso que ambos se habían salvado de aquella… maldición.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado les hizo prometer de nuevo que jamás le contarían nada a nadie sobre aquella conversación, y después los tres regresaron a casa, donde Jasper seguía durmiendo. Durante el resto del día Alice supo que no podía alargar más su marcha. La loba estaba frenética porque de algún modo era capaz de transmitirle esas ansias de libertad y no hacía más que importunarla a cada momento, recordándole que era importante que huyera esa noche. Jasper se reuniría de nuevo con los demás cazadores en la taberna para idear nuevas estrategias contra ella, por lo que cuando sus hijos se quedaran dormidos Alice se marcharía sigilosamente y no permitiría que la loba saliera a la superficie hasta que estuviera en el bosque. De ese modo no alertaría a nadie y podría marcharse tranquilamente, sin que los cazadores la persiguieran.

Se pasó toda la cena callada, observando detenidamente a su familia y escuchándolos hablar. Sonrió al ver a sus hijos explicándole a su padre que una vecina les había regalado dulces en el mercado, y cuando terminaron Alice se levantó para limpiar los platos que habían usado. Jasper se despidió de sus hijos con un gran abrazo y unos cuantos besos y después se acercó a ella, quien tragó saliva en un vano intento por soportar el nudo de tristeza.

—Intentaré venir antes esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —le aseguró él rodeándola con los brazos.

—No te preocupes, esos hombres te necesitan.

—Y yo te necesito a ti.

Alice desvió la mirada de la de su marido durante un segundo y respiró hondo antes de volver a clavarla en sus ojos.

—Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó acariciándole las mejillas e intentando que la voz no le temblara demasiado.

—Claro, igual que yo a ti —Jasper frunció el ceño al ver cómo los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas—. Cariño, ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callada durante la cena.

—No es nada —se apresuró ella a asegurarle secándose los ojos—. Solo estoy… algo sensible, nada más.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Sin dejar que volviera a hablar se acercó a él y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, queriendo transmitirle todo su amor en ese beso para que jamás se olvidara de lo importante que era para ella. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Jasper la terminaría odiando por abandonarle, a él y a sus hijos, de esa forma tan repentina. Por eso lo besó hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más de sí, y después lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo alargar aquel momento al máximo. Pero no podía ser eterno, por lo que cuando se separaron su marido volvió a mirarla sin entender.

—Te amo. Nunca lo olvides —casi le suplicó ella sin poder evitar que le sobrepasaran las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Alice, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, nada. Solo quiero que lo tengas claro —intentó excusarse y después se forzó a fingir una sonrisa cuando se hubo secado otra vez los ojos—. Debes marcharte ya, los demás te estarán esperando.

Jasper la miró durante unos largos segundos en silencio, sintiendo que algo iba mal con su esposa.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que me marche?

—Es tu deber, Jasper. Puedes irte tranquilo, cariño.

Su marido volvió a mirarla, preocupado, y, tras ponerse el abrigo y coger su carcaj y su arco, solo por si acaso, regresó para darle otro beso a Alice.

—Yo también te amo, y espero que tampoco lo olvides nunca.

Alice asintió en silencio, sintiendo cómo se rompía poco a poco en pedazos, y cuando su marido cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se permitió llorar todo lo que se había contenido antes. Jamás volvería a verle. Sus hijos, que estaban medio adormilados sobre unas pieles, apenas se percataron de la tristeza de su madre. Sin embargo debía apresurarse porque cuanto más tardara en marcharse más le costaría hacerlo. Por ese motivo llevó a sus niños a la cama y, impidiéndose llorar de nuevo, se despidió de ellos susurrándoles lo mucho que les quería. Le dio un beso a cada uno y después salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Apagó las velas para no levantar sospechas y más tarde se aseguró de que el pueblo entero estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, roto simplemente por el sonido de la taberna en la que se encontraba su marido reunido con los demás cazadores. No obstante podía dar un rodeo y evitar pasar por allí para que nadie la viera, por lo que no estaba excesivamente preocupada. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la vería entrando en el bosque salió de su casa por la puerta trasera y respiró hondo, sintiendo la alegría y la efusividad de la loba, que fueron demasiado para ella.

—No… —susurró al notar esa quemazón y ese aumento repentino de adrenalina que la recorría cada vez que se transformaba. Sintió cómo la envolvía su fuerza y su fiereza al desarrollarse las garras, al desplegarse sus colmillos y alargarse el hocico. El pelaje blanco la cubrió por entero y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al instante siendo capaz de oler la carne de los habitantes del pueblo y de escuchar con más claridad los sonidos de la taberna y de la noche.

Pero aquello no era lo que había planeado; se suponía que la loba no aparecería hasta que estuviera segura en el bosque. Todo se había descontrolado, por lo que empezó a correr deseando que ningún vecino la viera. Contaba con la ventaja de que, al ser blanca, podía camuflarse con la nieve, pero no quería esconderse, simplemente quería huir de allí cuanto antes. No contaba, sin embargo, con cruzarse con el propietario viejo y calvo del gallinero que había asaltado la noche anterior. El hombre estaba terminando de limpiar el corral, y al verla abrió mucho los ojos antes de coger con rapidez el rastrillo con el que había estado limpiando y apuntarla con él.

—Así que has venido a terminar lo que empezaste ayer, ¿eh, Bestia? —gritó enfurecido aunque asustado.

La loba no quería enfrentarse a él, su objetivo era llegar hasta el bosque sin tener que terminar con la vida de nadie más, pero parecía que iba a tener dificultades para hacerlo. Por eso gruñó y le enseñó los colmillos en un intento por amedrentarlo.

— ¡Pues antes tendrás que acabar conmigo, monstruo! —exclamó el hombre intentando clavarle el rastrillo, pero la loba fue más rápida y se apartó en el momento justo. Se revolvió contra él dispuesta a atacar cuando la esposa del viejo salió de casa y, espantada, gritó:

— ¡La Bestia! ¡La Bestia está aquí!

De pronto alguien más volvió a gritar y la loba fue capaz de escuchar cómo los vecinos entraban en pánico y salían los cazadores de la taberna dispuestos a matarla. Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr, esquivando al viejo y a su rastrillo, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio al alcalde seguido por Jasper corriendo hacia ella. No podía arriesgarse tanto, y menos cuando su plan había sido huir de allí sin montar ningún escándalo. Pero la loba era más rápida y ágil que los cazadores, por lo que aumentó la velocidad y en menos de un minuto se internó en la espesura del bosque. Corrió y corrió jadeando, esquivando troncos caídos, ramas y helechos puntiagudos, notando cómo el corazón le palpitaba furioso en el pecho. Sus patas eran fuertes y robustas, podía correr durante mucho tiempo sin apenas cansarse, pero estaba nerviosa y asustada, y en ocasiones esos sentimientos podían jugarle muy malas pasadas.

Era capaz de escuchar los gritos de los cazadores tras ella. No estaban muy cerca, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia ni mucho menos ralentizar su marcha porque entonces sí la atraparían y si ningún tipo de miramientos la matarían. Por eso pensó deprisa. En un momento dado, fue cosa de un segundo, dejó de correr en línea recta y giró a la izquierda en un intento por despistarles y tener ventaja sobre ellos. Siguió corriendo y maldijo mentalmente al notar que todavía la seguía alguien; alguien que se había percatado de su intento de estrategia de escape. Y sabía quién era ese alguien, lo conocía por su olor.

Una flecha de madera pasó silbando por uno de sus costados, y el movimiento que hizo para esquivarla la detuvo durante un valioso segundo que le costó muy caro. La segunda flecha no falló y se clavó en su omóplato derecho con tanta fuerza que el impacto la lanzó hacia delante, dejándola tendida y temblorosa en el suelo. Gimió cuando el dolor comenzó a quemarle la piel e intentó erguirse, pero era demasiado tarde. Jasper llegó hasta a ella apuntándola con el arco, observándola con tanta rabia y asco que en el interior del animal a Alice se le partió el corazón.

—Se acabaron tus masacres, monstruo —casi escupió él jadeante, sus hombros moviéndose con rapidez a causa de su respiración agitada. Tensó todavía más la flecha en el arco y cerró un ojo, dispuesto a disparar a matar.

La loba supo entonces que si había alguna mínima esperanza de que tanto Alice como ella pudieran seguir con vida, aquel era el momento de mostrarla. Por eso cerró los ojos y se retrajo, dándole paso a la humana, entendiendo que ambas lo necesitaban si realmente querían sobrevivir. En apenas unos segundos la loba desapareció y fue Alice quien apareció tendida en el suelo, con el omóplato sangrante y desnuda. No, aquel no había sido su plan en absoluto.

Siguió respirando de manera entrecortada y, llevándose la mano izquierda al hombro herido, se extrajo la flecha sin pensar, gimiendo ante el terrible dolor que le invadió el omóplato y el brazo derecho. Como pudo se incorporó hasta que quedó arrodillada en la nieve y alzó la mirada, sabiendo que se iba a encontrar con los ojos enfurecidos de su marido.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, porque Jasper se encontraba frente a ella atónito, con el arco aún en sus manos aunque ya no la apuntaba con él sino que colgaba delante de su cuerpo, inerte. La estaba mirando, sí, pero como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro lívido.

— ¿Alice? —susurró con la voz temblorosa.

Ella solo pudo asentir lentamente, presa del temor y de algo peor: de la vergüenza.

—Sí —musitó con la voz ronca—. Alice.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? —Jasper se pasó una mano por el rostro, consternado—. Dios, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

—No lo es. Te aseguro que no.

El silencio denso se interpuso entre ambos, que se miraron detenidamente durante unos largos segundos.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué…? ¿Has sido siempre tú? —fue Jasper quien rompió aquel mutismo.

Alice volvió a asentir, sintiendo cómo se le revolvían las entrañas y el nudo de tristeza en su garganta volvía a la vida. Fue capaz de notar a la loba gimoteando en su interior, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por lo que había tenido que hacer para salvarlas.

—Sí. Yo he sido y soy la Bestia. Ahora ya lo sabes, Jasper.

Las cartas estaban echadas. Fuera cual fuera su destino, Alice lo aceptaría sin más.

Su marido la observó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, y en un intento por entenderlo volvió a pasarse la mano libre por la cara. Como si aquel simple gesto fuera a solucionarlo todo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Ni siquiera vas a pensar en que quizá podría haber dañado a nuestros hijos? —le preguntó Alice estupefacta, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

Por el rostro que puso Jasper se dio cuenta de que no había advertido aquel detalle hasta que ella lo mencionó.

— ¿Alguna vez quisiste dañarlos?

—Jamás —decretó ella con un escalofrío.

— ¿Y… a mí?

Alice negó con la cabeza apretando los labios con fuerza. El dolor lacerante que invadía su hombro la distraía constantemente, pero en aquel instante era más importante el hombre que tenía delante.

—Nunca. Jamás os hubiera herido.

— ¿Y todas esas personas que murieron? ¿A ellas tampoco las hubieras matado?

—No lo sé —admitió sin estar segura de su respuesta—. A veces…

Sus palabras se vieron repentinamente interrumpidas por las pisadas y los gritos de los demás cazadores acercándose a ellos, por lo que Alice le dedicó a su marido una mirada de súplica que fue recibida por los fríos ojos de él. La iba a entregar, Alice lo supo en aquel instante. Pero era lo normal, ¿no? Jasper era un cazador y ella la Bestia. No podía esperar que fuera de otro modo.

Jasper dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla y se alejó de ella unos largos metros. En aquel momento escuchó las voces de los cazadores cerca, justo donde estaba su marido, y deseó volver a convertirse en loba simplemente para poder huir o para, al menos, escuchar con claridad lo que se decían.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Maldición, lo hemos perdido otra vez! —fue capaz de reconocer la voz del alcalde.

—Se ha ido hacia el norte —mintió su marido enviándolos en la otra dirección.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí solo?

—Me pareció ver que se desviaba del camino, pero me equivoqué. Os estaba buscando —volvió a mentir y Alice cerró los ojos cuando comprendió que la estaba protegiendo. Liberó de nuevo las lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma al notar de repente el frío de la nieve. No era lo mismo estar desnuda que estar cubierta por una gruesa capa de pelaje como el de la loba.

—En ese caso vamos, aún podemos atrapar a ese maldito monstruo.

—Sí. Adelantaos, he dejado mi arco allí detrás —intentó Jasper quitárselos de encima, y cuando el resto de los hombres se marchó en la dirección contraria, se apresuró a acercarse de nuevo a su esposa.

Con el rostro serio se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó por encima, cubriéndola, ante la estupefacta mirada de Alice.

—Vámonos, hablaremos con más tranquilidad en casa —dijo intentando ponerla en pie, pero ella se resistió con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

—No. No voy a volver a casa, Jasper.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estaba huyendo. Me estaba marchando para no volver jamás —le explicó ella en vista de que su marido no estaba entendiendo su actitud, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de comprender las palabras de Alice antes de que él se marchara a la taberna esa misma noche. Habían sido una despedida.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? Jasper, soy… un monstruo. He matado a personas. La mitad de los hombres del pueblo me persiguen para acabar conmigo, incluido tú. ¿De verdad me preguntas por qué?

Su esposo volvió a ponerse en pie en silencio y respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué pasará con los niños?

—Yo… —Alice apretó los labios sin saber si explicarle o no lo que había hecho—. Ellos lo entenderán. Les conté una especie de historia. Les dije que… la Bestia es mi amiga y que debo protegerla. Además, te tienen a ti, que eres un padre maravilloso —insistió en vista de su silencio cuando las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

El rostro de Jasper se endureció todavía más y Alice pudo ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a causa de la tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pues no tenía una respuesta concreta para esa pregunta. Pero si la tuviera tampoco querría verbalizarla.

—He de marcharme, Jasper, por el bien de todos. Yo… no sé qué pasará con la loba, pero sé que dentro de poco me controlará casi por completo y… es posible que yo termine desapareciendo.

Su marido alzó la cabeza de repente y la miró, asustado por sus palabras.

— ¿No puedes… hacerla desaparecer?

La loba se enfureció en su interior y Alice luchó con todas sus fuerzas por hacerla entender la postura de su marido.

—La única forma que se me ocurre es que cojas tu arco, me apuntes con él y dejes volar la flecha. Supongo que esa es la única manera de que desaparezca, pero también lo haré yo con ella —respondió Alice secándose las lágrimas que ya le impedían ver a su esposo con claridad—. Está enlazada a mí de un modo que desconozco, Jasper. No me queda otra que marcharme para siempre. No regresaré al pueblo, y por ende no lo hará la Bestia.

Jasper apretó con fuerza los puños y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la voz ronca:

—No puedo dejarte marchar, Alice.

—Debes hacerlo —susurró ella sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos—. Si me dejas ir… te prometo que jamás volveréis a saber de la Bestia. No tendréis nada que temer nunca más y nuestros hijos podrán crecer sanos y salvos.

En ese instante vio cómo Jasper se tapaba el rostro con las manos y se dejaba caer arrodillado frente a ella, sus hombros sacudiéndose de nuevo pero esta vez a causa del llanto. Alice cerró los ojos, siendo consciente del daño que no solo se estaba infligiendo ella misma sino el que le estaba causando a su marido. Con algo de temor por su reacción se acercó a él, sintiendo el brazo derecho dormido por culpa de la herida de la que todavía manaba sangre, y con la mano sana le apartó las manos del rostro con suavidad.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró cuando él la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Pero es lo que debo hacer.

Jasper deslizó su mano por su cuello hasta su nuca y la acercó a él, mejilla con mejilla, hasta que finalmente rodeó también su cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre. Alice le devolvió el gesto con mucha fuerza y se permitió llorar en su hombro hasta que pensó que se quedaría seca. Después cerró los ojos y le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Por favor, no me odies por esto.

Su marido separó sus rostros y sujetó sus mejillas con sus manos, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—Jamás podría odiarte, Alice.

— ¿Ni siquiera ahora que sabes la verdad sobre mí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera ahora. Siempre he sabido que eras especial… de alguna manera. Esto solo me lo acaba de confirmar —le aseguró sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro con esa ternura de la que al final se había enamorado siendo tan solo una adolescente—. Además, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre serás mi Alice.

Ella sonrió lentamente, de manera muy leve y empañada por la desolación.

—Siento haberte herido —se disculpó él preocupado, pero Alice le quitó hierro al asunto sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, me curaré —afirmó, siendo consciente de que el momento de la separación había llegado—. Tengo que marcharme ya, Jasper. No puedo alargarlo más.

Su esposo asintió con reticencia, pero antes de dejarla ir volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura pero con intensidad, transmitiéndole con ese beso todo el amor que siempre había albergado siempre para ella. Alice se lo devolvió de la misma forma, besándolo y dejándose besar, sabiendo que jamás podría amar a nadie más de la forma en la que lo amaba a él.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse y se sonrieron con tristeza.

—Te amo —le recordó ella de nuevo en voz muy baja.

—Te amo —le respondió él pasando de nuevo sus nudillos por su mejilla. Alice comenzó a alejarse despacio, pero él la retuvo un segundo más—: ¿Volveré a verte algún día?

Alice tragó saliva, pues no estaba segura de si eso sería posible. Sabía que él no se refería a la loba; Jasper quería saber si volvería a verla a ella como humana. Pero entonces sintió en su interior una especie de afirmación, como si el animal le estuviera dando algún tipo de consentimiento tácito, muy pequeño pero viable. Sin embargo, era consciente de que su forma humana podría volver a la superficie solo en contadas ocasiones, por lo que en silencio le transmitió sus condiciones a la loba hasta que esta las aceptó. Después clavó su mirada en Jasper.

—Vuelve aquí dentro de un año —le pidió en voz baja—. Te estaré esperando.

Sin decirle nada más le entregó el abrigo con el que la había cubierto antes, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dándole paso al animal para que fuera al fin libre. Jasper permaneció quieto, atónito ante lo estaba viendo en aquel mismo instante. El cuerpo de su esposa cambió, se transformó en un lobo blanco y feroz, pero a la vez hermoso, que le dedicó una intensa mirada de ojos ambarinos. Durante un instante Jasper no supo qué hacer; no sabía si la loba lo atacaría, pero por el contrario el animal se limitó a darse la vuelta y, cojeando, se marchó apresurado, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

El corazón de Jasper se resquebrajó entonces, pero era consciente de que si Alice había decidido marcharse lo había hecho por el bien de su familia, porque realmente creía que estarían mejor sin ella. Y aunque esa decisión le estuviera agrietando el alma, sabía que debía respetarla. Por lo menos podría hacer algo por ella, para protegerla a su manera.

Respirando de forma agitada sujetó la flecha con la que había herido a la loba y a su esposa, de la que todavía goteaba sangre, y se la guardó en el carcaj. Con ramas partidas se hizo rasguños en los brazos y en el rostro, y una vez en el pueblo les aseguraría a todos que había tenido un enfrentamiento a solas con la Bestia. Les mostraría las heridas que supuestamente le había infligido y la prueba de que al final había terminado con ella: la flecha llena de sangre. Les diría que la había despedazado y lanzado sus restos por el bosque para que las alimañas se alimentaran de ella, y como ni Alice ni la loba volverían jamás, realmente le creerían. No tenían por qué no hacerlo; Jasper era un hombre respetado en el pueblo, se lo había ganado después de su época en el ejército. Y ya que no podía tener a su esposa consigo, al menos se aseguraría de que ningún cazador le hiciera daño.

Cuando emprendió su viaje de nuevo hacia el pueblo, justo antes de salir del bosque, escuchó un largo e intenso aullido proveniente desde lo más hondo del monte que le hizo sonreír.

.

.

.

Tal como Alice le había pedido, Jasper regresó al bosque justo un año más tarde. Temía que la loba se hubiera apoderado por completo del alma de su esposa y que finalmente no se reuniera con él, pero nada más llegar donde se separaron doce meses antes escuchó el sonido de alguien moviéndose entre los helechos. No se había llevado ni su arco ni el carcaj porque supuso que no los iba a necesitar; sin embargo se armó con una daga solo por si acaso. Sujetó con fuerza el mango, sin saber a qué tendría que enfrentarse, hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas llamó su atención y pudo entrever en la lejanía una figura humana que se detuvo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él como para tocarlo. No había rastro de la loba; sin embargo Alice se encontraba frente a él tal como la recordaba, como lo había hecho cada día y cada noche desde que se separaron.

Sin decirle nada se acercó y lo abrazó, aprovechando Jasper el momento para cubrirla con su abrigo, como había hecho un año atrás. Le devolvió el gesto con fuerza, sintiendo que esa parte de él que había desaparecido con su marcha volvía a resurgir al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Acto seguido la besó sin poder contenerse más; lo había hecho durante trescientos sesenta y cinco días y ya había sido suficiente. Alice rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se amoldó a su beso, sin poder creer que al fin pudiera disfrutar de su esposo, aunque fuera solo durante unas horas. Esa noche volvieron a ser marido y mujer, gozaron de su amor como si fuera la primera vez; compartieron miles de besos y caricias, y hablaron de sus hijos, quienes no le guardaban ningún tipo de rencor a su madre.

Cuando el sol comenzó a surgir en el horizonte Alice le dijo a Jasper que debía marcharse de nuevo, aunque esta vez con la seguridad de que volverían a verse el año siguiente; aquella había sido una de las condiciones que ella le había impuesto a la loba a cambio de su libertad. Una vez al año, durante una noche entera, Alice volvería a ser humana para poder estar con su marido.

Y así fue durante muchos años. Se reunieron en el bosque donde al final siempre terminaban separándose para volver a encontrarse un año después; en aquel lugar donde podían amarse lejos de los prejuicios y los peligros de la sociedad que jamás entendería su relación. Porque Alice estaba unida a la loba de por vida, pero su corazón estaría enlazado al de Jasper durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tal y como os prometí, os traigo el OS del que os hablé el sábado. La idea me vino a la mente escuchando precisamente la canción _She Wolf_ de David Guetta y Sia, pues mientras la escuchaba visualicé en mi mente el vídeo ****(si no habéis visto el videoclip tenéis que hacerlo, es una auténtica genialidad)** **y ¡PUM! Me apareció la idea en la cabeza, y fue de esas que no te dejan en paz hasta que las plasmas en una hoja en blanco.**

 **Y esto es lo que salió; mi idea inicial no era que ocupara 17 páginas de Word, pero una vez me pongo a escribir me enrollo como una persiana y no hay manera de sintetizar U_U Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado aunque sea un poquito, que nunca (o muy pocas veces) he escrito nada considerado "fantástico". Si os ha gustado me encantará saberlo con vuestros reviews, y si no os ha gustado y me dais algún consejo para mejorar, os lo agradeceré de por vida :D  
**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo de _The Sweetest Melody_! Xo**

 **PD: Si os interesa el tema de los hombres lobo y estas cosas, tenéis que ver una película preciosa de anime que se llama _Wolf_** **_children_. Seguro que os encantará ;)**


End file.
